Haunted House
by KendraH97
Summary: This is my first story and I am in 7th grade. I had a thought for a short story so I wrote it down.


Hello, this is my first time publishing a story on a website so please excuse any mistakes.

May I remind you that im in the 7th grade and I would love any advice that will improve any corrections. I wrote a short story on purpose just to try it out.

At around 11:00pm Juliet, Kaitlin, and myself "Kristen" snuck out of our house. I dared my friend Juliet and Kaitlin to go in a haunted house with me, and they did. It was a old yellow two story house that was abandon. As we were walking in the house with chills the size of Mount Everest, Kaitlin finds a dead body lying on the floor. It was a horrifying sight considering it was just bones. Kaitlin said she thinks it would be best not to tell anyone because we might get accused of being responsible of the body.

Juliet and I disagree and tell the police the next morning. We went to the police department as soon as we got up. We explained everything shortly after they went to investigate. Ironically they did nothing about it. So we all told our parents and they didn't believe us. We had to try and figure out something to do. The only thing we could think of was to tell the cops and our parents but that didn't work. I realized there wasn't anything else we could do because for one we ran out of options and second we were too young to do anything that would help us.

I shouldn't have made that dare."Now we might have just jinx it". 'Said Juliet' .We each go home and try to go to sleep but the thought is still resting in the front of our mind. 11:11pm I hear an extremely loud noise. The first thing I do is call Kaitlin and Juliet and tell them what happened because there the only ones I can talk to about the particular thing. We got off the phone one hour later.

I was still mad my mom didn't believe me. I wouldn't lie about that. I was so frustrated, I HAD to clear everything out of my mind. I decided if I fall asleep it would give me a break. I woke up around 9:40pm and realized that I didn't dream about anything bizarre.

For some odd reason I suddenly felt the need to get on facebook. I saw Juliet was on chat and I said "hey". I almost got an immediate response of 'help'! My heart drops right out of my chest and millions of butterflies were fluttering around in my stomach. I jump up and tell my mother, before you know it we're at her house. I was so scared I didn't even knock. I ran in her house like it was my own. I saw her in her bedroom and she told me when she was putting new pictures up on her wall they all slammed on the floor at the same time. I felt we weren't the only things in her room.

6. My mom has the weirdest look on her face. So you weren't lying? That question ended up being a 20 minute conversation. Mm being her outrageous self said "I am taking you and Juliet to see a sykick. I'll call Kaitlin's parents to make sure it's ok if she tags along. I'm pretty sure it will be ok.

7. My mom and Juliet's mom went in another room so my mom could see if Juliet could spend the night that way in the morning we could just stop by and get Kaitlin. Juliet's mom was completely fine with that. Not too much later we left to go to my house. When we arrived at my house Juliet and I called Kaitlin before my mom had the chance too. We asked her if it was ok if we could pick her up tomorrow afternoon. She said her mom didn't want her involved with the situation anymore because her mom didn't believe in that kind of stuff. Juliet and I totally understood. I yelled out to the kitchen where my mom was and told her about it. She was ok with it. At around 12:15ish my mom told us we had to go to bed. We said out goodnights and hopped in bed.

8. I heard a loud knock on my door, it woke me up rather quickly . my mom shouted "wake up it'll be time to leave in an hour or so."After a few minutes I had the energy to actually get out of bed and get dressed. After we ate our breakfast we headed into the car. Maybe 20 minutes later we arrived at a house that looked broken down. The inside didn't look as bad, but it was a little off. I would imagine though, she can see invisible objects. The lady "magretta" had us sit at a table. She said she feels a lot of negative energy. My mom spoke out 'what do u mean'? Magretta said Henry is very angry. I feel as if one of you ladies left while he was telling u he needed help? Juliet said 'well we ran out of the house so fast when we saw the body we wouldn't have heard the loudest sound in the world'. Atleast that's what she made it sound like. Magretta suggested to go appolagize as soon as possible. My mom thanked her and before I could say anything we were in that car on the way to say sorry.

9. The drive there wasn't long but it seemed like eternity. We arrive and Juliet and I follow my mom out of the car and into the house. I was only a few feet in the door and said 'sorry' and a response came back and said 'thanks for the appolagie now get out'! I was out of there so fast you could barely see me leave. I even heard my mom cracking up in tears because it was humorous to her.


End file.
